Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat exchanger for cooling charge air for an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle.
Description of the Background Art
In conventional charge air cooling in a motor vehicle, the charge air is compressed, for example, by means of an exhaust turbocharger or compressor and cooled after the compression in a charge air cooler to increase the charge air density. The charge air cooler can be made as a direct charge air cooler with a direct heat transfer between the ambient air and charge air. Likewise, the charge air cooler can be made as an indirect charge air cooler with heat transfer from the charge air to a coolant with a high heat capacity, for example, cooling water. As a result, the indirect charge air cooler can be made compact.